As is known in the art, beamforming systems allow a user having an antenna with multiple transmit/receive elements to adjust delay, phase and amplitude weights applied to each element to create a desired beam pattern.
Adaptive beamforming systems allow dynamic adaption of the weights to adjust an antenna pattern and to increase, and ideally maximize, a desired signal-to-noise ratio. Traditional and adaptive beamforming array antennas (or more simply “arrays”) are typically provided having one-half wavelength spacing between antenna elements which make up the array. Distributed beamforming arrays (i.e. beamforming arrays having an element spacing which is not one half wavelength) have more recently gained interest, particularly with respect to distributed sensors which individually are limited in power, but can cooperatively coordinate their communication to gain advantage through beamforming.